I am Human
by Holy Philippine Empire
Summary: The 2nd Devil Civil War is drawing to its final curtain. Issei is ready to fight for his ideals for the underworld and he has a way of showing it besides punching bad guys. He is ready to lead the future. Prequel fiction to DxD Crimson Ultimate.


This is a non profit fan based property and all rights belong to their rightful owners. Please support the official release.

 _New Satan Regime are led by a new system of seven satans with democracy while Devil Society still support the four satan system and large political influence from the Bael Clan and other preblood families._

 **I am Human.**

 _Our story starts in a large mansion currently in fire and in ruins. The night is filled with the smell of brimstone and blood. Tonight will be the conclusion of the two week Civil War between the "New Satan Regime" and the "Devil Society". A War so grand that every part of Hell was trembling; civillians, women, and children were evacuated to other Religion Factions and the human world in order to avoid in any collateral damage as possible. The war was bloody and full of despair, with both sides not wanting to give up and just kept on fighting 'til they die from the enemies' counter assaults. The war was not only bloody mess but also a mindfuck in both parties; Families torn apart, friendships shattered . The leaders themselves are fighting for ther lives and ideals and it seems one side was already winning._

" _It's over, your regime has fallen, your headquarters plundered, most of your army is captured, and your fellow "Satans" are under seige. Your revolution was more pathetic than the Old Satan Faction." said Zekram Bael with utter disdain._

" _Honestly, it wasn't even a revolution, it was more of a boody terorist attack; we already won the minute we knew you were using weak devils as soldiers for your side." mocked Bedeze Abbadon_

" _You got too confident, a mere reincarnated devil... to overthrow an established government by true pureblooded devils." continued the Lord Bael._

" _Any last words before our peerages behind us eliminate your pitiful existence." said Bedeze_

" _I have a lot to say actually..." Issei spoke in a tired voice_

" _We have all the time in the world don't we?" mocked Lord Bael._

" _Your right, we do have time; well to start my rant. All of you are fucking wrong regarding your form of governing the underworld. " said Issei is he got up, large quantities of blood coming from his sliced off arm and half of his face are looking like crushed rasberries._

"You think, by beating me into a bloody pulp will end my revolution for a better underworld. No! You think of humiliating my comrades, capturing the people who believes in me, the people who believed in my comrades' dream of a new underworld! Never in my life that I will kneel to you heathens! " shouted Issei as he coughed up more blood.

"Heathens? You're really pathetic, calling a fellow devil, a superior no less, a heathen? That's funny because we're the reason you were reincarnated in the first place. Our reincarnation system gave you a second chance of existing yet you do something that caused many useless deaths for the sake of implementing your foolish dream. You made me lose the respect of the devils in the underworld." started Lord Bael.

"Oh shut up, the reincarnation system was invented by Ajuka-senpai... not by any of you asshats. You lost the respect from the people the first you condemned the weak devil, the half-breeds, and the reincarnated." Interuptted Issei.

"I was reincarnated as a devil by my former master, my sacred gear got a mighty Dragon Emperor inside it and got a body from Great Red himself. My life is full of luck, my life is anything but normal; yet I am human, within me lies a full human soul, a human will... precious beyond any worth. Because I'm human, I've got nothing in my name except the will of being alive. You so-called pure blooded devils have more than us yet are less than humans. You are confined to your own useless greed, while we humans and the devils you reject are more than you."

"HahHHAHAHA... oh the delicious irony, the reincarnation system is one of the reasons why I'm alive yet I became something the most humans would gather their torches and pitchforks for; not that I would care."

"You pathetic fools, the sole reason why God favored humans than you devils, fallen angels, and even his own angels is because they are like him. We could become whatever we want... we can do tremendous good and tremendous evil. We don't deal with absolutes... your kind of devils value your greed than your own kin, the angels value their holiness to following God than to do something they really want to. As far the supernaturals go, the closest thing to us humans are the fallen angels, they do what they want as they please." Issei stopped as he held the wall for support while letting his face bled out more blood.

"What madness are you speaking, are the devils are always superior than you humans, we've been tempting you to sin since the world began." said Lord Zekram.

Lord Bael and Bedeze were already itching to exterminate him.

"We humans even though we are weak, we have our will, the will of happiness and living. The reason your temptations work because we wanted it, unlike you devils, you need us, we don't need you. Without us, the devil race would be stagnant and dying; just like the current system you're leading the devil people now. The devil race you're so proud of... without the need of human contracts, they will shamble into a halt. My regime is fighting for fresh start; a new beginning. This is our battle cry, a battle cry worth fighting for ;your battlecry? Is just a stupid joke. HeHEEHHEHHahA." Issei ended his rant with a demented laugh while falling in the floor... still laughing.

"What a speech, Issei, no wonder you managed to trick my people to rebel against our rule. Your regime ends now. Finish him!" and with that Zekram ordered his men to eliminate Issei, readying their abilities to destroy him.

Just as the final blow would have strucked the peerages of the three most influential people in the underworld were immediately... silenced by red flash, like a blender.

"What the fuck... what did you do!" shouted Abbadon seeing his beloved peerage to waste.

"The war is still on dipshit!"retorted Issei.

The red flash stopped and revealed itself to be Elmenhilde, her dress covered in blood and flesh.

"My beloved vampire, status report." Ordered Issei to his vampire.

"The headquarters was attacked by the Devil Society, we manged to kill them all. Sir Vali and Sir Sairaorg captured the the Lilith Capital, the others are alright and are acting as planned." said the faithful Elmenhilde.

"Excellent my faithful countess." Issei gave a lovely smile to his servant while patting her blonde hair, the vampire just purred.

The three leaders were dumbfounded at the news

"The attack failed?" spoke Bedeze Abbadon

"Lilith was captured!? How is that possible." said Zeckram

"Magdaran... failed protecting our capital. It was a trap all along!" fear in the voice of Lord Bael.

Issei just smiled at their reactions while regenrating his arm and face to normal; completely healing his wounds.

The three fiends just stared in fear.

"Come now, hit me with your best shot! Summon up your demons, summon your familiars, hit me, fight me, entertain me heathens! said Issei taunting his opponents.

Seeing his enemies back away his smile turned into a deep frown of disappointment. "I overestimated you three, you're not even worth my time." said Issei with full displeasure.

"I am the head of the Bael Clan, I will not be trifled by a low class devil like you! Destructio- gahhh!" Lord Bael said his final words while attempting to fight back only to be blended into little pieces by a powered up vampiress.

"You drank too much blood didn't you dear?" the red dragon emperor said to his servant. "Now its my turn-BOOST! Dragon Shot~" Issei then fired his signature attacked on Bedeze. The former 3rd ranking Rating Champion was then engulfed by the green orb of energy.

"Monsters!" the first Bael King shouted in pure fear.

"It is truly a pity King Zekram... the defacto leader of the devils after the original satans. Your extremely long lifetime, to be ended in such pathetic manner. But I'm here to get rid of the old and stagnant and start anew. Do not worry King Zekram, the underworld will prosper under our new regime. Of course there will be setbacks, few resistances, nothing too hard for us to handle." Issei said omniously

"It is finally time to end this bloodshed and rebiuld the underworld. You lose my dear King... enjoy oblivion." Issei said with a full contented smile while he released his potent flames to devour the body of the Bael King.

"Wait! Issei have mercy, you said that you're human right? Have some humanity then and give mercy!" desperation leaking from the mouth of Zekram.

"You confuse humanity with goodness my dear King, humanity is all about serving our duties in life and serving our own will... and what great duty is to purge the lives of our enemies. I was never good, I was perverted, selfish, weak, and foolish... but it doesn't matter, I'm only Human. " Issei then showered the once proud King with his flames, relishing in Bael's screams of agony.

"Checkmate." a proud Issei said.

"Elmenhilde, let's get to the capital and help them clean up. "

"~As you wish Ise-sama!~" the vampiress happily said while preparing to teleport them to their destination.

"Sairaorg will be pissed he didn't get the chance to kill his dad." Issei said while chuckling and shaking his head lightly.

Author's Notes:

Ok how did you like it? Yeah it's terrible but I got bored and please don't hate for plagiarism. But if you liked this little reading treat of mine then please review. Thank you for viewing.

*This story is a prequel of DxD Crimson Ultimate and if you had not read please consider, it is just barely 5,000 words!


End file.
